


my whole life too (take my hand)

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Sex Is Not The Enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hair conditioner is ever only used as lube in low-budget porn, but Tyler and Josh definitely aren't pornstars, okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my whole life too (take my hand)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpunk/gifts).



  
  
  
  
"We definitely aren't pornstars," Tyler says to Josh.  
  
Josh is only in his boxers and is currently googling 'how to have gay sex.' He snorts. "Yeah, I've realized."  
  
Tyler nods. He's also only in his boxers, and he's starting get a little cold.  
  
"What can we use as lubricant?" Josh asks.  
  
"Why do we need lubricant?" Tyler asks. "I've never needed lubricant before."  
  
"You've only ever had sex with girls," Josh says. "Apparently gay sex requires lubricant."  
  
"Um." Tyler ponders this thoughtfully. This is important, you know. He can't just have _anything_ in his ass. "Conditioner?" That'll probably wash out easily enough.  
  
"Um..." Josh scrolls down on his phone. "Yeah, conditioner's fine."  
  
"Okay." Tyler's not really sure what Josh is doing. Sex had always been pretty simple, so he's not really sure why this needs so much research.  
  
"It says I have to put my fingers in your ass first."  
  
What? "What?"  
  
"To stretch you," Josh replies, looking just about as weirded out as Tyler feels.  
  
"Why do you need to stretch me?" Tyler's never stretched a girl. Was that something he should have done?  
  
Josh looks down at his phone again. "To prevent anal tearing, bleeding, and/or any other discomfort."  
  
And there's something Tyler doesn't want to think about.  
  
He must make some kind of freaked-out facial expression, because Josh puts on his "deeply concerned" face.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Josh asks. "Because I can wait."  
  
"Yes, yeah, I'm ready," Tyler says, a little too quickly.  
  
Josh looks at him closely, searching Tyler for anything that says he's lying. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you into anything."  
  
"Josh," Tyler says, sitting up and grabbing Josh's hand. "I'm ready. Really. It's just that the whole 'lubricant, fingers up the ass, tearing or bleeding' thing caught me off guard."  
  
Josh smiles and squeezes Tyler's hand. "I love you, Ty."  
  
"...you sap," Tyler says, completely thrilled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Josh pushes himself off the bed. "Now let me get the conditioner so I can put my fingers up your ass."  
  



End file.
